Vivre
by Loupiotte
Summary: Azkaban. Un prisonnier se morfond dans sa cellule. Mais un élément va pertuber sa retraite...  slash. Chapitre 3 en ligne. Fic TERMINEE
1. Renaître

**Titre :** Vivre

**Chapitre :** Renaître

**Disclamer :** tous les persos sont à J.K Rowling et à l'univers d'Harry Potter.

**Avertissement :** Cette fanfiction contiendra la mention d'un couple **homosexuel**, voir **d'actes explicites **donc, homophobes, s'abstenir. Je n'accepte pas les reviews du style : ce couple est improbable, mais j'aime pas le yaoi etc… Vous êtes prévenus, donc, si vous lisez cette histoire, ne venez pas vous plaindre après ! Regardez bien les ratings, merci !

**Couple : lupin est dedans, bien sur !**

**Rating :** **T, voir M**. (si je me décide à faire un lemon, pas sur, pas sur… voir même mal barré mais bon ! XD)

**Genre :** Yaoi / drame / angst

**Spoiler :** Spoiler sur le tome 6. L'histoire se place après le tome 6 et un hypothétique tome 7.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonne lecture !!!!

Ah ! et mon pseudo étant provisoire, ne soyez pas surpris si un changement de nom survient en cours de route !

Vivre…

Le froid, le silence, et leurs ombres qui courent sur les murs, redoutables prédateurs dévorant sur leur passage les espoirs, les rêves, et la liberté. Il faisait froid, ce soir là. Comme tous les soirs. Le soleil ne semblait jamais osé offrir un seul de ses rayons aux prisonniers de ce bien piteux endroit. Tout ce qu'il leurs restait, c'était leur douleur, leur peur, leur tristesse. Un châtiment digne de leurs péchés, mais pire que la mort.

Il frissonna.

Comme tous les soirs, comme tous les jours depuis maintenant quelque temps, il remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine, tremblant et fermant les yeux en entendant l'un d'entre eux approcher, et dévorer sur son passage ses derniers espoirs. Il tenta de se rappeler du sourire d'un enfant blond, de son premier baiser, avec celle qui deviendrait sa femme, sa joie en apprenant la disparition de ses ennemis, et la chaleur du feu dans l'âtre d'un manoir, alors que la même petite tête blonde jouait à torturer un stupide elfe de maison, lui tirant les oreilles en gazouillant sous les regards attendris de ses parents. C'était bête. Mais c'était ses souvenirs. Des résidus de vie idiots, peut-être même irréels. Il n'était même pas capable de seulement deviner combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il n'avait plus vue les yeux de ce gamin qui voulait tant lui ressembler. De cet enfant à qui il n'avait jamais su dire combien il l'aimait… Combien il était fier de lui… et combien, finalement, il n'aurait pas voulu d'une telle vie pour lui… Ni d'une telle mort.

L'ombre s'approchait, il le sentait. Ses souvenirs changeaient. Ce n'était plus un sourire, mais des larmes. Ce n'était plus un rire, mais des cris. Ce n'était plus la vie, mais sa mort… à lui, à qui il tenait tant, et à qui il n'avait jamais montré l'affection qu'il méritait. Regret, peine, désespoir…Il ne restera donc rien d'autre de lui ?

L'homme baissa la tête. Il avait terriblement maigri. Il ne restait plus rien de ce qu'il était auparavant. Depuis qu'il avait su… Depuis que le premier ministre lui-même était venu le voir, un sourire aux lèvres, aussi hautain que ceux que lui-même affichait autrefois.

« Bien triste nouvelle… Il est mort, dans une bataille qu'il a perdu. Tout est fini à présent. »

Puis, il était parti. Et lui était resté dans sa cellule, avec un autre prisonnier. Il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Il s'y était refusé, mais… Le soir venu, lorsque les détraqueurs réintégrés à Azkaban eurent repris leur ballet incessant et douloureux, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'enfin comprendre, que jamais plus, il ne rencontrerait son regard emplit de joie, ces yeux qui ressemblaient tant aux siens. Son dernier espoir s'était éteint pour réaliser son rêve. Un rêve qui avait été anéanti en même temps que ce visage délicat. Il en avait souffert, oui, terriblement. Il lui en avait voulu aussi, de s'être laissé mourir ainsi, de n'avoir pas survécu, de n'être pas là. Il lui en voulait encore.

Il passa une de ses mains devenue squelettique sur son visage autrefois charmant, mais aux joues désormais creusées par la faim et la désespérance. Il songea à la chance de ce malheureux qui avait partagé la minuscule pièce dans laquelle il passerait sa vie. Il était mort hier, ou avant-hier. On avait enlevé son corps de la cellule, une heure ou deux après son décès. Lui, il n'avait rien dit. Il avait simplement regardé le corps désarticulé être traîné hors des lourdes grilles. Et là, il l'avait vu. Ce semblant de sourire apaisé. Ce sourire qu'il n'aurait jamais plus.

Il resta un moment prostré ainsi, se demandant pourquoi les détraqueurs ne partaient pas. Ils semblaient s'attarder dans le couloir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Par Merlin, leur présence était si douloureuse, qu'ils disparaissent, qu'ils disparaissent !

Mais ils ne partaient pas. Une voix s'éleva alors, une voix humaine, qui ne lui était pas totalement étrangère.

« Par ordre du ministère, vous êtes incarcéré selon le chef d'accusation suivant : lycanthropie. Cette incarcération est, bien sur, provisoire : vous serez libérez dès que les recherches pour retrouver les derniers partisans de… Vous-savez-qui, seront achevées. En attendant, nous nous devons de prendre les précautions nécessaires pour éviter toute propagation de la lycanthropie… Nous vous remercions pour votre coopération. »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme, au ton exagérément pompeux, n'eut qu'un semblant de rire désabusé. Des pas se rapprochèrent, de plus en plus près. Il ne voyait toujours les visages des quelques personnes qui parlaient en ce lieu. Mais il distinguait leurs ombres. Deux détraqueurs maintenait un homme qui, étrangement, ne semblait faire aucun effort pour se dégager de leur prise. Peut-être était-il déjà vaincu par le désespoir de leur présence… ? Ou peut-être pas. En effet, l'homme releva son visage, et s'adressa à l'autre silhouette sur un ton amical, où tremblait tout de même une once d'ironie et de désillusions :

« Mes amitiés à vos parents, Percy… et au ministre, bien entendu.. »

L'autre se recula un peu, avant de répondre d'une voix visiblement troublée, mais également, hargneuse, et emplie d'un dégoût qu'il ne semblait visiblement même pas prendre la peine de masquer.

« Ce sera fait… j'espère que la compagnie de votre cellule vous sera agréable le… court temps que vous resterez ici… »

Le prisonnier eut un petit rire. Court temps, voilà une jolie façon de désigner une vie entière. Une vie, passée entre des barreaux. Il n'était pas dupe. Jamais, il ne sortirait vivant d'ici. Jamais on ne le laisserait sortir. Azkaban était une jolie manière de désigner un mouroir. On ne voulait pas annoncer une traque massive des lycans, mesure impopulaire, alors, on les mettait quelques temps « en quarantaine » afin de les « répertorier » et de « retrouver les plus dangereux » dans un soucis évident de « limiter la propagation de la lycanthropie »… Or, le ministre ne voulait plus de lycans, et il n'en aurait plus. Ils pourriraient tous entre ces grilles, le temps qu'on les oublie. Le temps de s'éteindre, en silence.

Percy s'en alla d'un pas visiblement très pressé, laissant son interlocuteur aux mains des détraqueurs. Quelques pas de plus. Une clef dans un porte, et un visage, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Deux regards qui se croisent. Un surpris, un empli de haine. Et puis, un pantin, que l'on pousse dans une cellule.

L'ancien prisonnier eut un sourire hargneux devant le nouvel arrivant… Une immense chaleur envahi son corps malgré la présence des détraqueurs, malgré le froid, malgré la nuit. Elle le consuma, ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau, sa bouche se tordit en un rictus carnassier. Il se sentait revivre. Il ressentait de nouveau quelque chose, là, dans son corps mort, de ce cœur qu'il avait cru éteint, dévoré par les détraqueurs.

Oh oui, il ne le sentait que trop bien…

Ce sentiment unique, qui lui insufflait une nouvelle force, un nouveau désir de vivre…

Qui le faisait renaître de ses cendres, tel un phénix tout juste consumé.

Oui, il la sentait…

Cette haine mortelle…

Cette haine qui le ranimait…

Un nouveau rictus, un pas, et une voix moqueuse :

« Remus… »

Un autre regard, gris bleuté, tremblant de peur, peut-être, ou de tristesse… Une voix douce, celle du lycan… Une voix unique, qu'il voulait entendre hurler de désespoir… La voix de l'assassin de son fils… Une voix qui prononça son nom…

« Lucius… »

* * *

Et voilàààà ! Premier chapitre fini sur les trois prévus !

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? ça motive toujours.


	2. Survivre?

Et voilà la suite !

Alors, comme d'habitude, les personnages sont toujours à JK.Rowling.

Normalement, j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews signées via le système de réponses.

Pour les reviews anonymes, voici la réponse !

Manoë : Merci pour ta review ! oui, peu de chapitres, je fais rarement des fics très longues !. Voici donc la suite, en espérant que tu la trouves toujours aussi intéressante, le chapitre 3 arrivera sans doute plus vite que celui-ci. Pour les autres projets, ils arrivent également. Merci encore pour ton commentaire !

* * *

**Titre :** Survivre.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Remus et Lucius se retrouvent face à face, dans le désespoir d'Azkaban. Lucius, l'homme qui est en partie responsable de la mort de Sirius Black… Remus, l'assassin de Drago Malefoy.

**Dernières répliques du chapitre précédent :**

_Un nouveau rictus, un pas, et une voix moqueuse :_

_« Remus… »_

_Un autre regard, gris bleuté, tremblant de peur, peut-être, ou de tristesse… Une voix douce, celle du lycan… Une voix unique, qu'il voulait entendre hurler de désespoir… La voix de l'assassin de son fils… Une voix qui prononça son nom…_

_« Lucius… »_

( et voilà la fic! )

* * *

**Survivre ?**

Le regard du loup se planta dans celui de l'homme. Un regard froid, où brillaient une lueur de folie qui ne présageait rien de bon, mais qui était déjà rare, dans ce lieu sordide ou tout espoir et tout désir semblaient anéantis. Pourtant, c'était bien du désir qui transparaissait dans les yeux de l'ancien mangemort. Le désir de faire souffrir le meurtrier de son fils, le désir de briser cet être qu'il avait combattu. Le désir d'être encore capable de faire hurler un de ses ennemis. Une force nouvelle s'insufflait dans ses veines, une nouvelle raison de vivre : la haine. Cette même haine qui regorgeait son sang d'un souffle nouveau. Un sentiment qui n'était pas heureux. Un sentiment que les détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas lui voler. Ils ne pouvaient se repaître de sa haine : mais sa haine le nourrissait, lui.

Il eut un rictus, alors qu'il se leva, se dirigeant vers le lycan. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait cela. Lui briser le cou de ses mains, sentir sa faible flamme de vie s'éteindre alors qu'il serrerait, et serrerait encore, jusqu'à ce que le dernier souffle du loup-garou ne sorte sur de sa gorge pour venir caresser son visage. Il n'avait vécu que pour cela. Ensuite, il pourrait mourir… ensuite, il serait libre de s'éteindre. Son fils et son honneur seraient vengés. Il aurait accompli un dernier acte de cruauté avant de disparaître. Un dernier acte de vengeance.

Lupin, lui, devait se retenir de toute ses forces, de toute sa volonté pour ne pas reculer devant cet air de démence pure, cette lueur glacée dans le regard de Malefoy , plus menaçante que ses gestes, que ses mots, que sa haute stature s'avançant de façon inéluctable vers lui. Pourtant, il semblait ne plus rester grand-chose de la grandeur et de la prestance de l'autre homme : seulement une démarche boiteuse, fatiguée et incertaine, ainsi qu'un souffle bien trop rapide pour le peu d'efforts exécutés, qui dénotait une santé défaillante.

Mais cela n'enlevait rien à l'aspect terrifiant de sa personne, à sa beauté froide, à son regard dangereux.

_« Quel plaisir que de vous voir, professeur Lupin… »_

Malefoy avait craché ce mot avec ironie, et avec une force incroyable dans ses propos douloureux et blessants. C'était comme s'il ne se contentait pas de prononcer simplement son salut : il voulait lui envoyer ces quelques mots à la figure, avec tant élan, que cela lui ferait aussi mal qu'une gifle retentissante. Mais Lupin, lui, ne cilla pas. Il était impossible de dire ce que cachait son léger sourire d'une douceur incomparable et ce regard fatigué. Il se contenta de répondre :

_« Je ne puis pas en dire autant, Mr. Malefoy. Nous n'avons jamais été en très bons termes… »_

Qu'il était drôle, ce lycan, un véritable animal de cirque ! L'ancien mangemort le fixa un instant, et émit un ricanement ironique. Que ce serait amusant de le briser… De lui faire aussi mal qu'il avait lui-même mal depuis tant de temps… De lui faire subir assez de souffrances pour oublier sa propre douleur… pour oublier le regard pétillant de son fils, auquel il avait ôté toute lumière, et toute vie. Il ne restait de Drago qu'une tombe, et quelques souvenirs qui s'estompaient, se dérobant à sa mémoire au fur et à mesure que sa folie croissait. Il en serait de même pour Remus. Il toisa le lycanthrope avec mépris.

_« C'est drôle de se retrouver ici, n'est-ce pas, Remus… ? Je suis prêt à parier que tu ne t'y attendais pas… »_

Un nouveau regard chargé d'un dégoût profond. Mais également brillant d'une vie nouvelle. Les détraqueurs, au dehors, semblèrent s'agiter un instant, attirant leurs regards à tous deux. Ils devaient sentir ces sentiments forts, vivants, mais inaccessibles.

_« Je pensais en effet ne pas avoir à te revoir… »_

La voix de Remus était si paisible. On aurait pu croire qu'il rencontrait un ami qu'il avait quitté la veille. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, et lança un regard amusé à Lucius, plus pour cacher sa crainte que par véritable provocation.

_« Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à me parler aussi familièrement… Remus… »_

_« Je ne crois pas que tu puisses inspirer quoique ce soit d'autre, Lucius… Regarde toi, tu es tombé bien bas ! Que veux tu susciter d'autre chez qui que ce… »_

Remus du interrompre sa phrase, alors que Lucius, d'un mouvement d'une rapidité surprenante vu son état, venait le saisir à la gorge, serrant ses doigts autour du cou si fragile du lycan. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, ne tentant même pas de repousser l'homme qui lui faisait face, celui là même qui le fixait, les traits déformés par la haine, au point d'en perdre toute trace d'humanité.

_« Tu crois peut-être valoir mieux que moi, Lycan ? Tu crois peut-être avoir une quelconque valeur ? Dans ce cas, où sont tes médailles ? Ah ! Mais j'y pense, tu es sans doute venu ici de ton plein gré….. Pauvre imbécile. »_

Il avait craché ce simple mot, venin terrible. Il serra encore, et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Remus. Des yeux aux iris sombres, lui renvoyant une pâle image d'un homme blond, de carrure décharnée, un fantôme oublié au fond d'un cachot, même pas le reflet d'une ombre… Lucius mit même un instant à reconnaître dans ce bien triste miroir son propre visage. Un visage, qu'il ne connaissait plus. Alors, il relâcha sa prise…

Non, pas encore. Il ne laisserait pas si tôt Remus connaître le repos. Il voulait tout d'abord le laisser faire connaissance avec les détraqueurs. Il voulait d'abord le voir devenir fou, autant qu'il l'était devenu, il voulait le voir perdre tout éclat de raison, et sombrer dans les limbes de son propre désespoir. Ne dit-on pas que le baiser du détraqueur était un châtiment pire que la mort ? A défaut de pouvoir le lui faire subir, il l'amènerait au plus près de cet état de désespérance profonde. Il n'avait qu'un désir : le voir le supplier de l'achever, afin de simplement lui refuser ce souhait. Il voulait le voir se refléter dans ses yeux propres comme lui se découvrait à travers les siens.

Le loup-garou, quant à lui, ne détacha pas son attention de son adversaire, et se garda bien de porter sa main à son cou ankylosé. Un geste de faiblesse. Et il n'avait le droit à aucune faiblesse, face à Lucius. Aucune.

_« Que désirais-tu Lupin ? La gloire ? »_

Un nouveau rictus méprisant. Remus se contenta de sourire, comme si leur petite altercation n'avait pas eu lieu. Pourtant, la douleur sur sa gorge restait cuisante, comme si on lui avait passé une corde autour du cou… Il était alors loin de se douter de la vérité de cette image. Inexorablement, tout se mettait en place. Mais pour l'instant, Lupin se contenta d'hausser les épaules, témoignant ainsi de combien cette idée était ridicule à ses yeux :

_« Non… »_

Un sourire carnivore vint naître sur les lèvres de l'ancien prestigieux Malefoy, alors qu'il avançait de nouveau vers son compagnon d'infortune.

_« Menteur… tu voulais être aimé ? En devenant un héro ? Cela ne change pas le monstre que tu es, rien ne changeras le monstre que tu es…»_

Remus ne bougea pas, mais il détourna légèrement son regard. Une première victoire pour Malefoy. Son reflet fuyait devant ses mots. Il reprenait l'avantage, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus devant lui le souvenir de l'être qu'il avait été, face à la réalité de ce qu'il était devenu… Et il sut à ce moment là qu'il aurait d'autres victoires…. Beaucoup d'autres.

_« Un monstre oublié au fond d'un cachot… Rien d'autre qu'un simple… souvenir… Une réminiscence dont on ne veut même plus se rappeler. Elle est belle, ta victoire, Remus ! Aussi belle que ma défaite… »_

Un nouveau rire, alors que, cette fois, Remus sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, plus blessé par cette simple réflexion qu'il n'aurait cru pouvoir l'être. Mais c'était un fait : personne ne viendrait plus le chercher ici. Car il n'était pour la plupart qu'un simple souvenir de guerre… et tous avaient déjà combattu, bien trop combattu. Alors, qui viendrait encore se battre pour lui ? Ils croiraient tous en l'aspect éphémère de la situation, certains plus que d'autres, et les autres tentant de s'en convaincre… Puis viendrait la désillusion… puis l'attente… puis l'oubli, cet être plus redoutable que le spectre de la sombre dame à ses yeux, cet fatalité contre laquelle toute sa vie, il avait lutter… L'oublie… Et lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était exister, exister aux yeux de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, mais exister encore.

_« Désormais… tu es seul avec quelqu'un que tu hais… Bien paradoxal, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait qu'être aimé… »_

Les paroles de Lucius sortirent Remus de ses sombres pensées, que la présence des détraqueurs faussaient, amplifiant son désespoir, sa solitude, sa crainte. Pourtant, il trouvait encore la force de sourire, de dessiner sur ses lèvres ce petit rictus désabusé qui les ornait si souvent :

_« Je ne te hais pas… »_

La surprise se peignit dans les yeux de l'ancien mangemort, alors qu'il s'avançait encore… et encore…

_« Je te briserai… »_

_« On ne hait pas quelqu'un pour ça… »_

_« Tu me haïras Remus… »_

_« Jamais… »_

Un mot à peine soufflé, un défi. Et un éclair de vie dans leurs deux regards. Ils avaient désormais une raison d'espérer. Ce n'était pas un sentiment joyeux… Mais c'était assez fort pour qu'ils y croient…

Ce petit espoir ne serait pas grand-chose, aux yeux des autres.

Aux yeux de ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la pénombre d'Azkaban, ni l'insondable abîme de tristesse dans lequel la simple présence des détraqueurs vous plonge…

Mais pour eux, c'était tout : pas grand-chose, et tout à la fois.

Car c'était simplement, tout ce qu'ils avaient.

Tout ce qui devait rester d'une quelconque trace d'humanité…

Et ça, dans la noirceur de leur cellule, c'était suffisant… Assez pour survivre, ici.

Oui, c'était assez fort pour survivre…

Survivre encore un peu…

Encore un tout petit peu…

Juste assez pour triompher…

Une dernière fois...

* * *

( voilàààà ! vu la taille du chapitre, Lemon dans le chapitre 3 ! Je ne savais pas comment l'insérer ici, je ne pense pas que cela aurait été logique d'en faire un alors qu'ils viennent tout juste de se revoir… mais dans le prochain, petit lemon ! ( plus un lime qu'un lemon d'ailleurs, cela restera tout de même assez soft…)

En revanche, ce chapitre ne me plait pas mais alors pas du tout, et je me demande si je ne le réecrirai pas à la fin de la fic… enfin je dis ça à chaque fois mais j'en ai jamais le temps XD.

Prochaine mise à jour de cette fic : 9 octobre ! ( en effet, là, j'ai un one-shot à finir, et le prix à payer à continuer !)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est encourageant, et, dans le cas où ça ne l'est pas, ça peut aider à corriger les erreurs ! ( et je m'en sers aussi pour voir qui lit ou pas la fic, et, dans ce cas, pour m'organiser, ( parce que j'ai l'art d'être en retard !) savoir si je fais une mise à jour tous les mois, toutes les semaines, quelle fic je retarde en cas de problème… etc… afin de donner priorité aux fics les plus lues !)

A bientôttttt !


	3. Mourir

**Titre :** Vivre

**Chapitre :** Mourir

**Disclamer :** tous les persos sont à J.K Rowling et à l'univers d'Harry Potter.

**Avertissement :** Cette fanfiction contiendra la mention d'un couple **homosexuel**, avec, pour ce chapitre, menton **d'actes plus ou moins explicites **donc, homophobes, s'abstenir. Je n'accepte pas les reviews du style : ce couple est improbable, mais j'aime pas le yaoi etc… Vous êtes prévenus, donc, si vous lisez cette histoire, ne venez pas vous plaindre après ! Regardez bien les ratings, merci !

**Couple :** Remus x Lucius

**Rating :** **T.** ( lemon soft.)

**Genre :** Yaoi / drame / angst

**Spoiler :** Spoiler sur le tome 6. L'histoire se place après le tome 6 et un hypothétique tome 7.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonne lecture !!!! Enfin terminée ! Le tout dernier chapitre ! ce n'était pas trop tôt, hein ? Et merci à tous les reviewers! j'espère avoir répondu à tous, si ce n'est pas le cas, signalez le moi surtout, mais normalement, je n'ai fait aucun oubli. Merci encore!

* * *

**Mourir…**

Les mains pâles parcouraient les courbes délicates de sa peau blême et striée des marques sauvages que les crocs et les griffes d'un loup avaient laissé. Malgré leurs douceurs, ces doigts qui couraient sur lui n'affligeaient pas un traitement plus délicat au lycan : lorsqu'ils ne s'enfonçaient pas en lui, pour le torturer à leur tour, ils caressaient les galbes de son corps, retouchant doucement ces hanches mouvantes et fines, pareilles à des montagnes que précédait la vallée de ses flancs. Ils se perdait au creux de ses reins, gouffre secret de l'érotisme et d'une passion déchaînée, et « décharnée », battant et se cambrant à un rythme muet, celui des soupirs, aussi brûlants que ces innombrables volcans qui soufflent avant de se libérer de leur feux, que leurs entrailles ne peuvent plus contenir. Ce corps était un véritable paysage à explorer, que ces mains avides parcouraient, caressantes comme des poignards : ces gestes délicats blessaient au plus profond son âme, son être, ces ongles s'enfonçaient non plus dans sa chair, mais en lui-même, venant le torturer d'humiliation, de peine et de désespoir.

Mais au moins, il se sentait vivant.

Par la haine et la honte qu'on lui apportait, il existait. Encore un tout petit peu.

Les cheveux blonds de son « amant » vinrent effleurer son dos, comme des milliers de serpents dansants. Ils avaient perdu leur souplesse, leur grâce, le toucher soyeux de leur belles années. Ils semblaient le darder de leurs langues multiples, cherchant à pénétrer en lui sous ces caresses répugnantes.

Il gémit, pareil au souffle du vent. Ce n'était pas du plaisir. Ce n'était même plus de la douleur. Il n'y avait ni passion, ni amour dans cette étreinte. Seulement le désir de l'un d'anéantir l'autre, et le désire de l'autre d'être anéanti par l'un… Lucius venait déchirer une fois de plus ses chairs, ôtant ses dernières barrières de fierté au lycan, qui ne fit rien pour protester. Sa main se serra sur les draps salle de leur cellule. Ses lèvres se pincèrent pour retenir un cri. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour rêver à autre chose… mais on ne rêve pas, à azkaban. Alors, il les entrouvrit rapidement en frissonnant. Il n'y avait que le vide derrière un regard clos. Le vide et la mort. Ce contre quoi il luttait. Il n'acceptait cela, que pour les combattre. Il n'avait aucune joie à ce simulacre d'amour : seulement l'indicible et lâche courage de vivre. L'instinct de survie : la pire des tortures, et la torture la plus mortelle. Celle qui l'entraînait lentement vers la mort même de ce qu'il avait été… il y a combien de temps, déjà ?… quelques jours, quelques mois, ou années peut-être ?

Un sifflement retentit contre son oreille. Une brise vint s'y infiltrer. Il mit un temps à comprendre que ce chant de serpent lui parlait. La voix de Lucius. Il eut une pensée pour lui. Il savait qu'il ressentait la même chose : l'humiliation de se rabaisser à venir en ce corps si marqué, si différent, souillé déjà par une condition contagieuse répugnante. Lucius lui avait un jour dit, la première fois qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec dégoût, pour le briser… Sans succès. _« T'embrasser, c'est comme embrasser un chien… »_

Lupin avait été vexé, mais il avait sourit. Lucius n'en était devenu que plus fou de rage. Il voulait être hait : il ne s'attirait que les sourires de Remus. Depuis, la situation n'avait cessé d'empirer. Jusqu'à être arrivé à cela, régulièrement. A ce désir commun de se prouver qu'on existe… au moins pour une personne. Lucius pour sa victime, Remus par son bourreau…

_« Dis moi combien tu me hais… Remus. »_

Des paroles crachées, plus que sifflées. Envoyées à sa figure avec des mots qui font mal. Remus aurait pu croire en avoir eu un hématome sur la joue. Il plissa ses yeux, alors que, malgré lui, un gémissement dénué de plaisir s'échappait de ses lèvres. Une réaction naturelle de son corps aux vues des assauts du blond. Remus tenta de se concentrer. Il chassa les nuages de son esprit embrumé, mais sans succès. Soudain, une main de fer vint saisir ses cheveux, ses beaux cheveux couleur d'orge sèche, relevant sans ménagement son visage alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur. Il pouvait presque voir Lucius se pencher, avec cette folie dans ses yeux, cet air dément, si fou qu'il vous glace le sang… il pouvait voir son rictus dénué de toute raison, et de toute joie. Simplement teinté de ce désir de victoire. Ce désir d'être haï… Par Merlin ! Il le connaissait si bien à présent. Cela l'effrayait…

_« Dis-le ! »_

Remus réfléchit encore, malgré la douleur, et l'état second dans lequel son long séjour à azkaban l'avait plongé. Mais il avait beau y songé, il ne haïssait pas Lucius. Il n'y arrivait pas. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, les coups, les humiliations, Lupin ne pouvait haïr un fou. Il avait peut-être de la colère, il ressentait sans doute du mépris… Mais plus que tout, il avait de la compassion. Il ne pouvait pas haïr Lucius, car il n'était plus lui-même. Le désespoir l'avait rongé. En partie par sa faute. C'était lui qui avait ôté son dernier souffle à son fils. C'était sa baguette qu'il avait pointée sur la poitrine d'un adolescent. C'était ces lèvres que le dernier des malefoy mordait et déchirait avec hargne, qui avaient prononcé ces terribles paroles. Remus avait pris une vie. Il ne craignait plus qu'on lui souille la sienne.

_« J'ai autant pitié de toi que ce que j'ai pitié de moi… je te ne hais pas… »_

Remus ferma les yeux, attendant cette pluie terrible qui s'abattait toujours sur lui. Les coups de reins s'interrompirent. Et une main frappa sa joue avec une force et une violence qui n'avait d'égales que la haine de celui qui infligeait pareil coup. Lupin rouvrit les yeux, alors que les assauts de Lucius devinrent plus répétés et plus fougueux, jusqu'à ce qu'il assouvisse ce désir comme on assouvit son corps dans les latrines. Cette image fit grimacer Lupin. Il se redressa doucement, son corps endolori et courbaturé, comme un paysage après un tremblement de terre : tout aussi marqué, tout aussi ravagé, tout aussi à reconstruire. Il n'avait aucune fierté. Il s'assit sur son lit, se rendant compte que lui aussi avait libéré cette chaleur qui dévorait le creux de son dos et son désir. Mais il frissonna. Il avait bien froid. Il renfila sa chemise, et repassa son pantalon. Le froid ne partait pas : c'était une hiver qui se rependait dans le fond de son âme. Il ne croyait plus au soleil à cet instant. Il ne croyait plus que rien ne pourrait le réchauffer…

N'était-il pas cruel de vivre, finalement ?

Il n'adressa pas un regard à Lucius. Il le sentait, s'agitant dans son coin. Un silence pesant était retombé sur la cellule. Comme à chaque fois que cela se produisait. Ce rituel avait débuté en des temps immémoriaux…. Il n'aurait su le dire. Azkaban faisait perdre toute notions du temps. Lucius voulait qu'il le haïsse. Lupin s'y était toujours refusé. Un défi. Une raison de vivre… Une raison de vivre ce cauchemar et cette aliénation de leurs deux personnes. Mais qui les poussait encore à respirer, à ne pas tomber totalement dans le désespoir et dans la déchéance de cette prison. Quelque chose que les détraqueurs ne pourraient leurs voler.

Depuis ce jour du défi, Lucius avait cherché à se faire haïr. Par tout les moyens. Jusqu'au plus abject. Jusqu'à ces instants obscènes, ou il le plaquait contre le sol, un mur, ou leur misérable paillasse, dans l'espoir de le voir crier sa haine sous ses coups de reins. Cette pureté qu'il croyait lui prendre, mais que Remus lui offrait volontiers. Pour vivre aussi. Pour ne pas disparaître. C'était devenu un pacte muet entre eux : faire croire à l'autre qu'il n'avait toujours pas gagner, et qu'il ne gagnerait jamais. Un équilibre fragile… Mais qui ne pouvait demeurer. Tout cela devait se briser. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce soir, Remus Lupin était fatigué.

Cette histoire prendrait bientôt fin. Remus sentait que son rôle n'avait plus lieu d'être…

Il ne su pas combien de temps il resta sans bouger. Combien de fois tout cela se reproduisit. Il ne savait même pas s'il s'était écoulé quelques secondes, quelques minutes, ou des jours entre ce moment et sa décision. Ces quelques mots, à peine soufflés, que Lucius attendait tellement :

_« Je te hais… »_

Des mots durs, prononcés avec un sourire mélancolique. Le regard de Remus était déjà lointain, perdu dans le vide, contemplant des frontières inexistantes, au delà de ces murs. Il était recroquevillé sur son lit, assit, ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas l'air triste. Il était tout simplement heureux.

Mais le ton de ses mots, la délicate nuance de sa voix… il n'y avait aucune haine en eux. Seulement de la lassitude. Un _« je te hais »,_ comme un _« j'abandonne »…_ Un goût de défaite… Il y avait presque un sourire, dans ces mots, presque un élan de tendresse, de sympathie, et de pitié. Un peu la même voix que celle d'un parent à son enfant malade, pour le réconforter. Demain, tout irait mieux… Mais pour l'heure, Remus haïssait. Mais qui aurait pu le croire ? Il y avait tant de douceur sur ses traits, tant de compassion… Il n'était décidément qu'un idiot. C'était la pensée qui effleura un instant l'esprit de Lucius Malefoy, alors qu'il s'approchait de lui.

_« Qu'as-tu dit ? »_

Lupin releva son regard profond et vide vers lui.

_« Je te hais…Lucius »_

Que de simplicité et de candeur ans cette petite phrase. Il disait _« je te hais »_ comme on dit _« je t'aime… »_ Bien qu'il n'aimait pas plus Lucius qu'il le haïssait… Mais il voulait s'en convaincre. Il le haïssait… Pour toutes ces humiliations, il le haïssait… Il voulait haïr, pour ressentir quelque chose. Pour se sentir une dernière fois encore vivant, autrement que par la souffrance.

Le visage de Lucius se tendit imperceptiblement. Il se rapprocha du calme loup-garou, qui semblait plus las que jamais. La suite, il la connaissait déjà. Depuis le début il avait su que tout se passerait ainsi. Il soupira légèrement. L'un de ses derniers souffles, sans doute.

Tout se passa si vite. En une éternelle fraction de seconde. Les lèvres de Lucius se tordirent un horrible rictus déformé par la haine et la colère, alors que ces doigts, qui avaient tant frôlé la peau du loup, vinrent s'enrouler tels des serpents autour de son cou. Cinq serpents, aussi forts que les serres d'un griffon, venant serrer et serrer encore la gorge offerte.

Remus ne broncha pas. Ce fut à peine s'il se recula de quelques centimètres, sous le coup. Il sentait les doigts l'agripper, mais il n'en avait cure. Il cherchait seulement à rencontrer le regard de Lucius. Aussi fou, aussi cruel, aussi teinté de haine qu'il soit. Juste un regard… Juste la chance de se refléter une dernière fois dans les yeux de quelqu'un… D'exister. De ne pas mourir seul. De ne pas sombrer trop vite dans l'oubli.

L'air commença à manquer. Il se sentait suffoqué, et fut tenté un moment d'écarter cette main si forte, en comparaison de l'être désormais frêle à qui elle appartenait. Il amorça un geste pour s'en défaire, mais se résigna. Ses propres bras restèrent le long de son corps, comme déjà raidis pas la mort. Lupin attendait. Il attendait sa délivrance. Il allait enfin sortir d'ici. Lucius avait gagné, le lycan se désespérait. Personne ne viendrait plus le chercher désormais dans la noirceur de sa cellule. On l'attendait peut-être… à moins qu'on ne l'ait tout simplement oublié. Pourquoi se battre à nouveau ? Ses amis avaient tant soufferts, ils avaient bien le droit de se reposer… Et lui aussi, il avait souffert. Il ne désirait désormais que s'endormir.

C'était ce qui se passait…

Il croisa le regard de Lucius… Un regard bleu magnifique, où il aimait à se contempler, une dernière fois. Aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Mais déjà, ce n'était plus la main de Lucius qui l'empêchait de vivre : la mort elle-même semblait affermir son étreinte sur son cou. Remus ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa, pour la première fois, combien ces doigts squelettiques pouvaient être sensuels… Combien le toucher de cette peau froide était agréable… Jamais il n'avait éprouvé cette sensation, auparavant. Ces mains qui l'étranglaient, broyaient son cou, ne lui avaient jamais paru plus tendres et plus belles. Car elles le libéraient. Pour la première fois, elles lui faisaient du bien. Leurs caresses étaient humiliantes et vulgaires. Elles étaient alors blessantes. Mais alors qu'elles lui ôtaient son dernier souffle, elles avaient une douceur inespérée. Et déjà, Remus rouvrait ses yeux vitreux, alors que les ténèbres obscurcissaient sa vue.

Le visage de Lucius disparaissait peu à peu. Il ne semblait plus rester que l'éclat de ses yeux. La désespérante force de vivre de Lupin eut un sursaut de volonté. Il tenta de se raccrocher à son regard, et de se servir de ses dernières forces pour poser sa main sur le poignet de l'ancien mangemort afin de le repousser, en vain. Lucius serrait toujours, et Lupin se mourrait…

Mais au fond, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu. Lucius, pour une fois, aurait la victoire. Il saurait rendre une dernière personne heureuse. Le suicide de Lupin serait un dernier cadeau à son bourreau.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Sa main retomba mollement contre son corps, alors que ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un dernier soupir. Il lança un dernier regard à Lucius…

Et Lupin songea une dernière fois. Il pensa à Lucius, victorieux, mais seul, dans cette immense prison. A son espoir, si vite volée, à cette victoire, si coûteuse. Comment aurait-il pu le haïr ? Ne serait qu'une seconde ? C'est alors qu'il comprit, et se rendit compte que non, il ne le haïssait pas. Même là, il n'y parvenait pas. A croire qu'il n'était pas fait pour haïr, seulement pour aimer, espérer et croire. A présent qu'il n'avait plus personne en qui croire, plus rien à espérer, et qu'il ne savait plus aimer, il préférait se laisser aller… Comment aurait-il pu haïr cet homme, qui se raccrochait à sa mort, à cette stupide victoire, comme un marin perdu en mer se raccroche à la seule étoile qu'il voit, avant que la tempête ne l'engloutisse ? Comment haïr quelqu'un qui vous demande le haïr ? C'était là le pire des souhaits… Ce n'était pas Lucius qu'il haïssait… c'était lui-même… c'était cette absence de fierté, cette indifférence à son sort, cette « habitude », qui l'avait toujours empêcher de se révolter. Il était trop sage… ce « je te hais »… c'était des paroles qu'il s'adressait… Tout simplement.

Il fixait à présent Lucius. Ses cheveux décoiffés, son visage plein de hargne… Et Lupin, devant tant de désespoir… sourit.

Un sourire pur et sincère, alors que sa tête roulait sur le côté, la vie abandonnant son corps usé depuis bien trop longtemps. Lupin s'endormait… Et dans sa toute dernière pensée, son tout dernier soubresaut de conscience, lupin eut la sensation qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de victoire plus triste…

* * *

Et ce sourire… ce sourire si pur, jamais Lucius ne pourrait l'oublier. Jamais il n'avait été haï de Lupin. Le loup s'était joué de lui. Il venait de trouver le moyen de s'enfuir d'Azkaban. Et lui était toujours dans sa cellule, seul. Fou de rage, il jeta le corps inerte contre le mur. Mais cela ne pu effacer le sourire à jamais peint sur les lèvres de Lupin. 

Il venait de perdre ce à quoi il avait fini par se raccrocher. Il ne lui restait plus que la folie.

Doucement, rampant, il s'approcha du corps. Il caressa les cheveux châtains, qui n'avaient rien perdu de sa douceur. Les yeux de Lupin, bien que vidés de toute vie, étaient encore entrouverts, comme si, jusqu'à la fin, ils avaient voulu contempler la vie qu'ils abandonnaient. Lucius prit le corps dans ses bras, presque avec tendresse…

_« Je te hais… »_

Cracha t-il en caressant le visage pâle qui se refroidirait si vite…

_« je te hais… »_

Dit-il encore une fois… alors qu'il fixait les paupières à demi closes, qui ne se rouvriraient jamais.

_« Je te hais… »_

Murmura t-il cette fois, en enfouissant son propre visage dans le cou de Lupin…

Oui, désormais, il ne lui restait plus que la folie… la folie, et le désespoir d'azkaban : cette solitude, qui vous ronge, jusqu'à vous rendre fou…

* * *

Fic terminée ! Bon, c'est glauque, je sais… Rangez les tomates pourries ! C'est pas ma faute, c'est à cause de Lucius, il est glauque par nature… Bon, je sors… Mais un petit commentaire s'il vous plait ? ( s'enfuit en slalomant entre les œufs pourris pour cette fin atroce… gniark !) 


End file.
